User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Luke Skywalker vs Son Goku
version 1.png|Version 1 the jedi vs the sayain.png|Version 2 Description Star Wars Legends vs Dragon Ball Z! They are the greatest heroes in their Universe the solvers of Planet threatening problems but who wins? Intro W. In the old days where stories are told, a brave hero is made as inspiration for those who wish to stand up for truth, freedom, and justice. But in this case, heroes who have had small beginnings and yet became the greates Legends in the Universe. B. And Today we are having the most popular Movie hero vs the most popular Manga hero clash in a brutal battle to the end! W. Son Goku, The First and Tenacious Super Sayain. B. And Luke Skywalker, The Greatest Jedi in existence, He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! BTW This is Freeza saga Goku vs Legends Luke. W. And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Luke W. A Long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away, Luke Skywalker was once a young teen on the sandy planet of Tatooine as a farmer! B. Well he more wanted those Power Converters in the Atashi Station if you know what I mean "wink wink" (Luke: Uncle Owen! I wanted to go with my friends to the atashi station to pick up some power coverters!) W. Boomstick you are a pervert you know that right! anyway there was one problem in Luke's life he was bored and just wanted adventure more specifically to join the Rebel Alliance. B. Yeah but sadly he couldn't thanks to his aunt and uncle who wanted him to stay in the farm but secrectly they wanted to protect him from Darth Vader! W. Let's not spoil this twist just yet! This went on for years until he bought a couple of droids named R2 and C3PO, But these were not regular droids since R2 had a message by Princess Leia Organa who had one short and snappy message. (Leia: Help me Obi Wan Kenobi your my only hope!) B. Well Luke didn't know a Obi Wan but he did know a Old Man Kenobi wait is that his allias wow this Jedi is a fucking idiot! W. Yeah that is true but anyway during the night R2 escaped and decided to find Obi Wan himself, Luke and 3PO followed after R2 until they stopped at a mountain range. Luke was knocked out by a bunch of Sand People only to be scared off by Old Ben. B. Surprise Surprise Old Ben Kenobi was in fact Obi Wan Kenobi wow what a shocker W. After telling Luke the biggest lie in movie history, that his father was murdered by Darth Vader which is odd because spoiler alert for a fourty year old movie, anyway Vader is actually Anakin Skywalker his father who was brought to the dark side by Sheev Palpatine A.K.A Emperor Palpatine! (Luke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Goku Intermission Fight Result Trivia *When I was joining this Wiki this was gonna be the first fight but I decided to do something else A.K.A Walter White VS The Joker Category:Blog posts Category:The sayain jedi